


Second Chance: Ninjas

by clareturner23



Series: Second Life [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: Itachi, Neji, and Rin were chosen to be reborn and start anew. However, there is a big flaw in the experiment the god Zehikari had done.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Second Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976899
Kudos: 10
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set alongside the storyline of the MCU Second Life fic. Reading either one or only one does not change any part of the fic itself. I am attempting to make it so there is no crossing over. Mentions, maybe, but no need to be a fan of one or the other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi, Rin, and Neji find themselves facing a god of Reincarnation.

In an astral plane somewhere in the universe there was a god named Zehakari. He was a new god and wondered what he should do with his powers. He visited the world of Ninja Elemental Nations and saw the sorrow and destruction they caused during all the wars… including the current fourth ninja war… He saw a few who fell to their death who lived not so great lives but died honorably. He thought about it and decided to use his power as the god of reincarnation to give these souls a second chance. He would start by taking two spirits of those who died in the third war and one of whom died in the third. Two males and one female. 

He chose this way because in this world two males and one female usually made up a squad. He chose this format for all the rest of the worlds he would do this to in the future as well. He summoned the three spirits to his plain. It was a very cold snowy plain which was barren of any life but he and the dead. His own wife was not even allowed to live there with him. That was his brother’s will as the god of all worlds.

“What, where are we?” The girl said. She looked to be about thirteen years of age and had bandages on her cheeks.  
“I don’t know,” one of the men said. He had long hair tied in a ponytail and looked as if he had been exhausted for a long time. Even sickly.

“I don’t know, but what are  _ you _ doing here?” another man with long dark hair hanging in a low ponytail asked maliciously to the other man.

“I don’t know why I’m here. You’re a Hyuuga correct?” the other man said calmly.

“I just died to save who I think will be the next Hokage. If this is heaven I don’t understand why you are here Uchiha. You were the one who murdered your entire clan and left Sasuke behind. The hatred you made him have forced him to leave the village,” he said coldly.

The Uchiha frowned and said nothing.

“Uchiha?” the girl asked. “Were you related to Obito Uchiha? This isn’t heaven, I’ve just come from there. At least I think I did. Obito wasn’t there.”

He frowned. So was this girl that Rin he saw Kakashi meet the grave of? How could he tell her that he was still alive, but going down a very dark path? Obito tried to tell Itachi that he was Madara Uchiha, but he already knew the truth. He was a genius and highly observant. “There might be a reason why he was not there,” he said nothing more on the matter no matter how much Rin pressed. 

“I still don’t understand why you are here?” the Hyuuga asked. “Answer my question. If we went somewhere good, you should not be here.”

“It’s complicated Hyuuga,” he said simply. He didn’t want to discuss why he must have ended up here with other heroes. He didn’t belong here.

“Hello you three,” Zehakari said to them so suddenly it made the three instinctively get ready for battle. “My name is Zehakari. I am a god of second chances. You three have proved yourselves worthy of gaining a second chance at living. There is no reason to fight me.”

“Second chance?” Itachi asked, “what do you mean?”

“The three of you have proven to be special among all the fallen shinobi of your world. You will all be able to live different lives in another world. You will all know all the memories you had of your old life after the age of sixteen, and have the opportunity to live a better one.” 

“What about our Kenkai Genkai?” Neji asked curiously. He and the others were suspicious of this man.

“You will still have them and activate them at the same age you did in your previous lives,” Zehakari explained. “Unless you have activated them at a younger age such as Itachi had. Then you will have that power since the day of your sixteenth birthday.”

“What about other things?” Itachi said. He was more worried about his sickness being present once more. 

Zehakari frowned. “You will technically have the same ailments as you did as well. With the exception that you will not be cursed, Neji. Itachi, you will not have the Mangekyo Sharingan either. Curses do not pass on to second lives. That is, unless you lose someone close to you again.”`

“That Sharingan is a curse?” Neji asked.

“Yes, Believe it or not. You should give Itachi more credit. In the world you are going to there is a manga and an anime based on your world in the view of Naruto Uzumaki. There are many fans of Itachi, but once the truth came out, they all regard him as a hero,” Zehakari told him.

Itachi was silent while the two others looked up at the young man. Neji was the one with the most curiosity. 

“So do you all accept?” Zehakari asked. 

“What’s the catch?” Itachi asked. “If we are all to remember every memory and power we possess, then there has to be something.”

“Very perceptive as always, Itachi. You will all be of the opposite sex. It may be a bit strange, but that is the only cost of remembering.” 

“I’m gonna be a guy?” Rin exclaimed. She flushed, wondering what that would even be like.

“Yes,” the god nodded with a small smirk. It was apparent that his second denomination was of mischief. “Now that you know all the terms, do you all accept? Oh, and any parent that has died before you, you will be born again. Along with any child that was supposed to be born but was not. All who have fallen in your world will be born in the same area where you are going to be reborn. Friends, family, even lovers.”

Neji thought about this. He had a lot of regret because of how he treated Naruto and his cousin Hinata. He wanted a second chance especially since he no longer had to worry about the curse. The best part of this was the fact he would be born to his father again. A second chance with no caged bird seal.

Rin smiled. She died too young and felt as if she couldn’t help either of her teammates. She felt useless in her short life. She wanted to live a longer one where she could be of use in some way.

Itachi was the one who was the deepest in thought. He was ready to accept whatever fate had for him for killing his family and deceiving his brother. He was satisfied with that. Now he had the chance of a second life. A second life with his family again. With Shizui again. Above all, he wanted to see him again.

“Have you all made a decision?” Zehakari asked after a few minutes.

“Yes.” The three of them said in unison. The god of second chances and reincarnation knew what this meant. The three of them had decided to take their second life. To take their second chance to live. He raised his hand and sent them all to a special land. The three of them were sent as fetuses to three different mothers who all lived in the same area. Each one was their own mother from the previous world of Ninja. In just a few more months the three of them would start their new life. Zehakari thought he had done something good. In the end, his plan would fall to pieces.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi find themselves in another world. They soon run into Sasuke and some strange girls who run up to them asking for pictures.

It’s been about 20 years since the god of second chances visited the world of Naruto. However, it seemed like that time had stood still since Neji’s death. They had no clue, of course, but something had to be done. It was not natural for a world to be frozen in time. If it went on for too long, The Elemental Nations will be destroyed. 

According to Zehakari’s elder twin brother Shiconen, if a world is frozen in time for 20 plus years, that world is temporarily destroyed. The inhabitants are sent and scattered to another world. Frozen worlds usually happen when people are sent from their original world to another in some shape or form whether dead or alive. This aspect is something Zehakari did not know or expect. He thought that only the living being taken would freeze time. He had no idea that it would also happen with the dead souls.

This is how the characters of Naruto came to be in the world Itachi, Neji, and Rin were sent to live their second life in. They were all separated in different parts of this strange modern world called Hakarial. Though, the inhabitants with no memory of their past lives would call it Earth. In particular, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei were roaming around a small suburb called Manfis. 

“Where are we?” Naruto asked freaking out looking all around. This gained him a bonk on the head from Sakura.

“That’s the tenth time you asked that! Calm down idiot, or we will get too much attention!” She yelled. Naruto pouted, rubbing his head. He never learned. Even when Sakura inherited Granny Tsunade’s strength. Kakashi was quiet and looked around. Where was everyone? Where were they? Was this something Madara or Obito had done? 

Suddenly as they were walking around they heard something go BEEP. They looked around and saw a strange contraption that was driving right toward them. They jumped out of the way while the driver of the contraption cursed at them and drove off. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????” Naruto exclaimed.

“I, I don’t know…” Sakura said, now cowering behind Naruto.

“I figured I’d find you around here. I just had to follow the loud voices,” a dark voice came from the shadows. 

Kakashi and Naruto immediately got on guard as Sakura just froze. She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well. “S…Sasuke-kun?” she uttered.

The figure walked slowly to face them. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The boy who left three years ago to join Orochimaru. The boy who had recently killed his elder brother Itachi. The boy…who for some reason wanted to destroy Konoha and Killed the elder Danzo. Sakura did not know why he wanted to do this, and no one would tell her. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto said calmly. 

“Relax idiot,” he said to him. He seemed to be in some kind of strange daze. “I’m not going to fight you right now. I want to know what the hell just happened and why we’re in some weird place.”

Naruto looked at him in surprise. “Wait, did you talk to Itachi?” he asked him. “you know, with that Tensei thing.” Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

Sasuke frowned, looking down at his feet. “What does it  _ matter _ ?” 

“Because he…” Naruto began. 

Kakashi held out a hand to stop him. “Naruto…” he said sternly.

“WHAT? JUST BECAUSE SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE?” he yelled. “I don’t understand why she can’t know.”

“Know? Know what?” Sakura asked. She hated not being in the know and she was getting extremely angry. Especially since it involved her Sasuke-kun. No matter what happened she always loved him and couldn’t stop. Even when she tried to kill him. 

Sasuke looked up at this. Why did he care if Naruto told Sakura or not? Why did he want her to know about his brother? Was it because he wanted everyone to know the truth? The reason why he did all this was to protect both him and the village. He wanted to beat Naruto in the race to be Hokage now. He wanted to change things. Make it so no one would ever need to do what his brother did.

As the four of them stood quiet, a group of people passed by them. They were all dressed in costumes and wigs for some strange reason. One of them, who looked like they were dressed as Sasuke, ran up to them and hugged Sasuke who tensed up. Sakura’s jealous-mode activated, which made her eye twitch.

“OMG! You’re such an amazing Sasuke! Can I take a picture of you?” she asked excitingly. She was jumping up and down acting like such a child.

“What?” he asked, peeling her off him. This person was so strange. Why and  _ how _ was she dressed like him?

“A picture, “ she said looking at him confused. She circled around him and then looked at his katana. “Hey, you're not allowed to have a real katana at the con. In fact, it looks  _ really _ real. Extremely accurate too! Where did you get everything made so well?” she asked.

Sasuke, along with the others, was thoroughly confused. What did she mean by all this? It was then that another girl came running over. Before Sakura could get close to the girl to get him off of her Sasuke, another girl came over. This one was dressed like Naruto, causing the said blond to scream and jump in the air like a cat.

“Sasuke! What are you doing over here!” she yelled at her. 

“WHAT THE HELL???” he yelled hissing. Seriously, he acted more like a cat at this moment than a fox. The girl dressed as Naruto looked over and jumped. She then ran over to him and hugged him. 

“EEEEK!” the girl exclaimed. “You four are the most awesome team seven EVER!!!” she said excitedly.

“What exactly is going on?” Sasuke asked. Every instinct in his body said to run. Just like back when he was a Genin… No in the academy. All the scary fangirls. He shivered at the memory.

“Wow, you guys are really in character, we’re cosplayers! We cosplay you two,” the one named Emma said with a wide smile, letting go of Sasuke. This calmed Sakura down at least. 

“AND YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF CHARACTER EMMA!” the girl named Liv yelled.

“Hn…shut up idiot… there…better?” Emma said with a little smirk. “Anyway Liv, I’m sorry for fangirling but I mean look at them! They look just like them!”

Liv looked at them all and realized it was all true. It was then that another girl who was taller than Emma walked over annoyed. She was focused on Emma until she saw the rest and stopped dead in her tracks. Sasuke stared at her. She was dressed as his elder brother. Strangely she looked very similar to his elder brother. She was staring right at him in shock saying nothing.

“Hey! Nii-san!” Emma exclaimed running over to her. “I found cosplayers of Sasuke and everyone! So amazing!”

“I…I can see that…” The girl replied. It looked like she wasn’t that surprised to see them, which made Sasuke suspicious of her. She changed emotions very easily. Too easily. Just like his own brother. “Anyway, Emma, what have I told you about asking permission before hugging people at these things? There’s a thing called personal space. You too Liv!”

The  _ cosplayer _ dressed as Sasuke was about to say something when a young man walked up. “Yo Amy, what’s taking so long?” He was dressed as Kakashi-sensei causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. “The day’s over so we gotta,” he said but then saw them which made her quiet too. He was staring right at Kakashi-sensei.

“Ok, seriously Amy, Rick, what is wrong with you two?” Liv asked them.

“Nothing, let's just go home. It's getting cold,” Amy said turning away.

“Awww come on Amy!” Emma said to her tugging on her arm with a pout and a whine. 

“You know what happens to me in cold weather! Let’s just go before I get another coughing fit. I forgot my inhaler at the apartment,” Amy started to walk away but ran into a man who was none other than the REAL Orochimaru. 

“Kukuku, it’s like seeing a ghost,” the pedophile seethed.

“Go away,” Amy said to him sternly. 

“Amy, you get way too much in character sometimes. He’s just really, really good. Creepy too. He’s just a cosplayer for Snake Man. I’m dressed like Sasuke, yikes,” Emma said now going to hide behind Amy.

“Hn, then why are you hiding?” Amy retorted.

“They all freak me out you know that! Especially when I’m cosplaying Sasuke!”

“What is this ‘cosplay’ everyone keeps talking about?” Kakashi finally asked them all. Emma and Liv looked at him. 

“What are you talking about?”Liv asked. Then suddenly Orocimaru grabbed Emma down with snakes. Amy stood there angry but did not do a thing.., though she had a look as if she wasn’t surprised. Rick stood there with a look of surprise, backing away.

“What? How the hell... Let her go!” Liv said attacking him but Naruto held her back. 

“Hey you may dress and act like me but you can’t fight him. He’s the real thing kid,” he said calmly to her. He then started to summon the Kyuubi to help him. Liv stared at him in amazement. He was the real thing? There was, no way right?

“Kukuku, I think I can have fun in this new world…” Orocimaru seethed. Before Kakashi, Naruto, or Sakura could attack, Sasanoo appeared behind Sasuke.

“I brought you back for a reason. That reason is not needed in this world. You have not gained your arms back because we left that world before you could. Now you are of no use to me.” Sasuke said with his eyes closed. “Amy, you’re that girl Emma’s sister, right? Elder sister? Please get her out of the way.”

Amy seemed to smile sadly and nodded. She got Emma out of the hold, pulled her away from the snakes, and got her to safety. Though the movements sounded fluid and quick. To Emma’s knowledge, Amy didn’t take martial arts, gymnastics, track, or even parkour. Sasuke opened his eyes and used Amaterasu to destroy Orochimaru. Emma and Liv stared at the scene. Rick and Amy looked at each other but were strangely calm about all this. As if they, themselves, were a ninja.

“Come on you four,” Amy said finally. “We already caused a lot of unwanted attention. We should get to my home before the police get here to investigate.”

“Police?” Sasuke asked. He hadn’t heard of police since his clan was killed.

“Yes Sasuke…” she said as she walked away. Rick followed after and the two stayed a bit ahead of them all.

“Itachi-kun… “Rick said.

“Keep calling me Amy…Rin…” Amy replied. 

“But, your brother…”

“Yes, I know. It should be better that he doesn’t know I’m here. We should find Neji and warn him,” Amy said to Rick quietly. 

The two were then silent. They knew that people from their old world were there now. This was bad. Between the two of them, Neji was the one who would have the most trouble keeping his cool around his cousin Hinata. Especially when she’s around Naruto. Emma and the others walked silently. Emma and Liv were holding hands (which freaked Naruto and Sasuke out) and were quiet. They didn’t know what to make of this. These four were the real thing? Why did Amy and Rick not look as surprised as they did? It wouldn’t take them long to find out the truth.


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone travels to Amy's home, while suspicions run high.

Amy and her friends went around the Convention, trying to bypass the fan-girls. who would scare poor Sasuke and the others. Amy was extremely quiet and leading the way. Rick was walking silently next to her and glancing back at Kakashi.  
“Stop it, Rick,” Amy said quietly. “You don’t want him to be suspicious. I worked with him, remember?”  
“I know,” he said looking down. “It’s just, I feel so bad. You know how the manga turned out, Obito is…”  
“I know. I _know_ that Rick,” she said with a frown. “They need to get back to their own world. They don’t belong here.”

“Ita,”

“ _ Amy _ !” she corrected glaring at Rick. “Don’t call me that. No one can know, especially Sasuke. Do you understand?” she whispered.

Rick sighed but nodded. They walked on in silence. Finally, Emma spoke up. “Hey, Amy… “

“Yes Emma?” she asked softly.

“Why, did it seem like you weren’t surprised that Sasuke was able to summon Susanoo or use Amaterasu? Also, since when were you like super fast and could carry me to the side like that?” She asked. 

Amy stopped walking. What was she going to say about this? She couldn’t tell her the truth. She shook her head and kept walking. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I’m just a calm person. Even if something weird like that happens. Besides, Orocimaru was obviously real if he could summon snakes to hold you down like that.”

Next to her Rick bit his lip but said nothing. Amy decided that it was time to call the former Hyuuga. “Hello?” a female voice answered. 

“Hey, Natalie where are you?” Amy asked. 

“Um, five people just showed up. they look just like Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Out of nowhere. Tina is freaking out,” Natalie replied. “At least the loudmouth Sensei isn’t here.” Amy could hear the shiver in her voice.

Amy sighed rolling her eyes. “Where are you?”

“I took them into an alley to get them less freaked out. Hinata passed out so I’m worried about her. Also, Lee is being very loud. I swear him and Kiba could have a contest with Naruto,” she whispered. This was Natalie wanting to tell Amy that she was freaking out because her cousin had fainted and her old obnoxious teammate was there.

Amy sighed. “We’ll be right there. keep an eye out. There may be others who aren’t so friendly. But, don’t do what your instincts tell you to do. They will get suspicious,” she warned. 

“Right, hurry Amy.” She said. Amy hung up and started walking quickly. Soon a huge white dog showed up. 

“Akamaru!” Liv exclaimed, going to glomp the animal. Amy smiled and shook her head. 

“Awww he’s so much cuter in real life!” Emma said, smiling and going to pet him. Akamaru loved the pets but when he smelled Amy he started barking and growling. Amy realized she must still smell the same as she did when she was Itachi. If her soul had not changed then neither did her Chakra. She was going to be in trouble when she met Kiba. As well as Karin if she was here too.

“What’s with him?” Liv said, confused looking at him. “Akamaru, this is Amy. She’s our friend!” Akamaru ignored her and kept growling.

Amy sighed. “Listen Akamaru, can you take us to Kiba and the others?” the dog ignored her and kept growling. “Well, that was useless…”  
“Let me try it then,” Emma said. She was really confused but wanted to help. “Hey boy, can you take us to Kiba-kun?”

Akamaru changed his attention to Emma and barked and led the way. Kakashi now became suspicious of Amy while they ran to their destination. Amy was silent. When they got to the alley Amy stayed where she was instead of going to where the talking sensor could smell her. “You all go on ahead, I’ll watch out. This isn’t exactly a good part of town, and I want to make sure you are all safe.” 

“R…right,” Emma said walking on. The others gave Amy a look but kept walking anyway. Kakashi however… stayed behind as well.   
“Who are you?” Kakashi asked.

“What do you mean?” Amy replied. “I’m Amy.”  
“Akamaru usually does not growl at anyone unless he recognizes their chakra and knows they are bad,” Kakashi explained, causing Amy to bite her lower lip. “You were not fazed by Sasuke using jutsu and in fact, you seemed to be smirking. The others may overlook it but I didn’t.” 

Amy was silent but then sighed. “If I tell you, you must promise me that you will not tell Sasuke or anyone. It is confidential information. I’m sure that as an ex-ANBU member, similar to myself, would understand.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but nodded and was silent. “Ok, for starters I was not always Amy. I died a long time ago in a different world. Your world. A god took me and two others giving us the possibility of gaining a second chance at living. He seemed to believe that we deserved it because of the reasons we did things. The three of us died to protect Konoha in some way. One died to protect them from a giant tailed-beast attack, another died protecting the son of the fourth Hokage, and I was forced to destroy my entire clan in order to stop a coup deat.” She paused and looked over at Sasuke. “I believe you realize who I am now.”

Kakashi’s eye was widened but eased as he nodded. “You don’t want Sasuke to know do you?”

“Of course not, he seems to be doing better after seeing the Edo Tensei of me, but I can’t let him know. We are the only three who remember.”  
“What do you mean?” Kakashi asked.

“Well, this town is full of people who once lived in our world. They are reincarnated to live a normal life away from the life of the Shinobi. However, they do not remember anything nor are they able to use Jutsu. They are normal civilians. The other two and I are the only exceptions. We have remembered everything since we turned sixteen and we are able to use our Jutsu in emergencies. However, the catch was that we were to change our sex and if we had any natural ailments we still had them,” Amy said as she started coughing. She took out an inhaler and inhaler. She then let out a breath and went on. “As you can see…” she added.

“Right.” Kakashi nodded. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you…” Amy said sadly. “I wish I could start over with my little brother but he needs to move on. I can’t be there forever. I have already started over with our parents. They were reborn and bore me again. Ironically we all have the same birthday as we did before. “ she finished with a small smile. 

“Wait, you said one of them died protecting the village from a tailed beast attack? You don’t mean…”

Amy frowned. “I won’t tell you who she is. I'm sorry Kakashi. The less your all attached the better. We need to find a way to send you all back.” 

Kakashi sighed. “Alright, but you all aren’t the only ones who want forgiveness.”

“I know you must feel guilty. I obviously know the feeling. But I don’t want attachments. We’re of different worlds now…”

“Hey…” an annoying voice came from behind Kakashi and Amy. “Why do you smell like Sasuke’s older brother?” 

Amy sighed. She didn’t like Karin that much. She liked Sakura with her little brother instead. She was so happy when it became cannon at the end. She wished she could have met his little niece, Sarada, though. She turned around. 

“I don’t know why. He’s my hero if that has anything to do with it…” Amy said.

Karin gave her a look, but then she saw Sasuke and went to hug him. “SASUKE!!! I'M SO MAD AT YOU BUT I'M GLAD YOUR OK!!!”

Sasuke didn’t look at all happy to see Karin and Amy was annoyed as well. “Hey, can we cut the mushy crap! Let’s just go back to our apartment. It's getting way too cold even with the warm clothes under the Akatsuki coat,” she said, starting to cough. She knelt on the ground and coughed violently. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Amy!” Emma said, going to Amy’s aid. “Come on let's go. Rick, where’s the car?”

“This way. Come on let’s get her in the warm car.” Liv was also very worried about Amy. After all, if she married Emma she’d be a sister in law. Rick and Kakashi helped Amy to the car, where she took some medication that was in her bag. 

Kiba stared at Amy along with most of those who had come from that world. Sasuke was getting really suspicious. “Amy right?” He asked. Amy nodded but didn’t look him in the eye. She looked out the window to try and calm down. “Why do you look so much like my brother? Why did Akamaru bark at you? Why is Karin giving you dirty looks?”

Amy was quiet but then answered, “we have a lot in common. I look like him so I cosplay him. That simple.”

“Um,” Emma said. “Most important question, where are they going to stay?”

“Our house  _ is _ big enough, they can stay with us right?” Liv said with a smile. 

“Liv, our house is going to be crowded,” Natalie whined a little annoyed. 

“We don’t have a choice right now, do we?” Tina, Natalie’s girlfriend, said to her. “I mean, they're the real thing. So like, they need to stay somewhere.” 

Amy frowned. She wanted to get as far away from Sasuke as possible. “Fine but we have to figure out what to do soon. They don’t belong here, got me? They have their world, and we have ours. Don’t get attached, and tell spoil the plot of what’s supposed to happen next. You’ve played  _ Kingdom Hearts. _ No Meddling.”

“Yea, I got it,” Emma said looking at her strangely.

When they got home, they were greeted by a boy at the door. Amy smiled, “Shawn!” she went right up to the man and hugged him tight kissing him. Shawn was Amy’s boyfriend. Ironically, he was Shisui Uchiha’s reincarnation but obviously, he didn’t know that information. Sasuke was even more suspicious since he did remember him. 

“Amy, what’s going on?” Shawn asked her, looking at the new houseguests.

“Nothing, come on, I’m tired and cold. Let’s get to bed, ok?” she said to him with a little smile.

“Yea, sure,” Shawn nodded, leading her to their bedroom. It was obvious he was extremely confused but didn’t press her for information.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked him. Sasuke had been staring at the display and very still. 

“He looks like Shisui. Itachi’s best friend who died to let him gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Nothing is different. He’s just as I remembered him.” Naruto looked at him but said nothing. Emma led them all inside, confused about why Amy left like that. Though, until they figured out something else, they were now all roommates.


	4. Sleeping Arraingements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new houseguests find their sleeping arrangements while the Shinobi question them.

The moment they got home, Amy took Shawn into the bedroom. She could not show her emotions around her brother and the others. Only to Shawn. Her Shisui. The man that he had secretly dated up until Danzo had forced his way into it. He was the reason he committed suicide. Refusing to let that old man take hold of his other eye. She sat on her bed and started crying. Why? Why were they there? What was happening?

“Amy?” Shawn asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing,” She said, looking away from him.

“Well, it doesn’t look like nothing. Who are those people downstairs? They look like extremely good cosplayers. For some reason, Sasuke seems familiar. As if I’ve known him.”

Amy sighed and started getting out of her ANBU armor. “That’s because they  _ are _ real. The real Orochimaru showed up and Sasuke killed him in front of us all,” She said, not looking at Shawn. She was trying to get her composure back.

Shawn looked at her. “How is that possible? I… I mean,”

“I don’t know…” Amy lied. She did know. It had to have something to do with her, Rick, and Natalie remembering who they once were. It had to do with Zehakari.

“Why are you crying? Are you scared? I’ll protect you don’t worry. I love you.” Shawn said hugging her close to him.

Amy was silent. She couldn’t tell him the truth. She couldn’t tell him it was she who was protecting him. She had always protected him in this life the moment she found out Danzo’s reincarnation was in their town. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing him again. She made everyone believe that she was the one who killed Shisui when it was not her at all. Danzo killed him. Shisui knew he was going to die at Danzo’s hand and that is why he gave Itachi one of his eyes before jumping off that cliff. She couldn’t tell him, but she could show him. Zehakari had told them one last thing before they were reborn. If they needed to, they could allow one person they cared about to remember everything. With a kiss. 

Amy put a hand to his cheek and smiled sadly before kissing him with the intention of allowing him to remember. He stared at her in shock after a moment of remembrance. “I...Itachi?” he said softly. His girlfriend nodded apologetically before Shawn, Shisui, kissed her with tears in his own eyes, pinning her to the bed before helping her out of the rest of her cosplay.

“So, what’s with Amy?” Sasuke asked as they entered the house and settled into the living room. 

“My elder sister, she’s a lot like Itachi. She’s really secretive but extremely protective of me. I don’t know what’s wrong with her right now,” Emma said with a shrug. She took off her wig to reveal shoulder-length black hair that was a little spiky. She could easily cosplay Sasuke by cutting her hair but she liked having it a little longer. Liv also took off her wig to reveal longer red hair. Naruto was taken aback at first at how much she looked like his own mother. 

“What are you staring at Naruto-san?” Liv asked a little confused. “I mean, I know I cosplayed you but…”

“You, kind of look like my mom,” He interrupted.  
Liv blinked but smiled. “Really? That’s kinda weird I mean my parents kind of look like yours too. But there’s no way they could be,” she shrugged. “I mean, I’m not a ninja. As much as I know anyway.” She said thoughtfully. “Come on I’m gonna make some ramen.” She said with a wide grin.

“Right behind you!” Naruto said happily following. He was now the happiest he’s been in a while. Just the thought of a person who was a lot like him. When they were driving home in that thing called a car they saw a lot of people dressed as people from their world. The number of people cosplaying himself was just inflating his ego more and more. Above all that though, Live sounded like someone who could be like a sister. Real family. Even if it was weird that her girlfriend cosplayed Sasuke.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. “Still the same…” she said sadly. She was sitting alone in the corner, really quiet. They were in a strange place but Sasuke was there. He wasn’t trying to kill them anymore either. What was going on?

“Ya know now that I think about it, Amy and my parents kind of remind me of Mikoto and Fugaku,” Emma said out loud suddenly. She had been helping the guest get ready for their stay and divvying up who was sleeping where.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, confused.

“Well, they not only look like them but act like them. Dad’s really strict and expects a lot of me and Amy. Mom is really kind and sweet but was really strict when it came to us getting homework done.” She explained. “It can’t be just a weird coincidence, could it?”

“Of course it is,” Natalie said suddenly. “Seriously. Just because my dad seems to be a lot like Neji’s father I don’t think he’s really him.” By this time she had peeled off a layer of her costume and the contacts she wore. The first thing she did when she cosplayed Neji always wiped the seal away the moment she got hold of make-up remover.

“True, but still don’t you think it’s odd?” Emma insisted. 

“We’ve all had a really long day,” Rick said finally with a yawn. He had taken the wig and forehead protector off the moment she got in the car so she could drive. He also took out the Sharingan contacts. “You all were involved with the war when you showed up in our world. We had a long day at the con. Let’s all get to bed ok? All the guys can go into my room and all the girls in yours Natalie?”

Natalie stiffened up a bit. “Uh, sure.” It was a bit ironic that she had a tendency to stutter when nervous in this life. 

“Oh come on, you and Tina can last one day without doing stuff right?” Emma smirked.

Natalie frowned. “Shut up, why don’t you and Liv stay in the room too? You know… girls sleepover type of thing.” She smirked.

Emma frowned. “Fine… hn…” she huffed. 

“So, you and Liv are  _ together _ ?” Sakura asked Emma.

“Yep.” Emma smiled. “She’s my cute little Dobe.” 

“I heard that Teme!” sounded a voice in the kitchen.

“I see…” she said with a nod. Her mind was going through things that it had no business going to… So was that red-head Karin it seemed. Though Sakura didn’t want to think about that. 

“Why do you and she cosplay me and Naruto?” Sasuke asked.

“We pair you two together,” she smirked.

“What the fuck do you mean?” he said annoyed.

“I mean, that there is this thing in our world of fandom called shipping. My sister Amy prefers you with Sakura since it’s… oh nevermind. Anyway, I like you with Naruto better. Though, we are open to the idea that you both have a poly relationship. Like you with Sakura and Naruto, while Naruto has Hinata and you.” Hinata, who had just woken up into the land of the living, heard that and then fainted again at this news. This time with some blood coming from her nose. Natalie tensed and gritted her teeth. Sakura stayed quiet, but it was obvious her mind was racing. First from the idea that they didn’t say Sasuke with any other girl than herself, and then to the poly idea. If she was being honest, she didn’t mind the idea. “It’s mainly for fun but if I were to choose a straight pair I guess I’d pick you and Sakura. No offense Karin but you and your cosplayers scare the shit out of me! Especially when I’m just trying to chill out. You have no idea how many times I’ve been attacked by Karins, and Orocimarus for that matter” she shivered. 

Sasuke shivered as well. He couldn’t count how many times he tried to do things to him. That’s why his door was always locked. Suigetsu on the other hand laughed. “She definitely knows the snake bastard Sasuke!” he chuckled.

Emma beamed barely containing a squeal. “you know, you’re my favorite member of Snake/Hawk. Juugo’s ok too but you’re my favorite! I wish I had my own group for that,” She pouted.

Suigetsu seemed to want more, but was instead punched by Karin. “Please don’t raise this idiot’s ego more than it already is!” She huffed. It was bad enough this girl was apparently afraid of her.

Liv walked in with a cup of ramen with Naruto in tow while Emma chuckled at his favorite water ninja going into puddles. “Oh come on, I’m not good enough?” she whined.

“Of course you are! But you know how much I like Hawk! I mean sometimes better than team 7.”

“Nothing beats team 7! Even Amy agrees with me on that! Sasuke belongs with them, not Hawk!”

While this argument was happening all Sasuke and Naruto were quietly observing the two bickerings. They were both thinking the same thing.  _ They sounded like us _ . 

Rick sighed angrily. “Ok, you two! Let’s just go to bed ok? We all had a long day.”

“Yea,” Natalie said. She got up, took Tina by the hand, and went to their room leading all the girls there. Liv and Emma sighed and kissed. That was how they always made up. They followed suit. Rick nervously led the boys to his room. As the rest of them quietly fell to sleep Kakashi was still up. He wanted to know who Rin was. Rick turned his back to face the wall. He didn’t want to be near him. It was bad enough he blamed himself for how Obito turned out. 

“Rick?” Kakashi asked quietly. “You’re the only one other than Amy and Natalie that seem not as freaked out by our being real.” Rick was silent and frowned. “Amy told me what happened.” He continued in a whisper so no one else could hear. “Your Rin, aren’t you?”

Rick’s eyes started to tear up as he said this. He didn’t respond but curled up in his bed more in response. Kakashi frowned knowing it was the truth. “I don’t blame you for Obito. I blame myself.”

“You shouldn’t,” Rick finally whispered. “I’m the one who was caught. I’m the one you had to kill. But for now, we need to sleep Kakashi-kun, we can talk in the morning.”

Kakashi smiled a small smile and nodded, “alright. Good night.”

“Good night,” Rick said as he fell asleep.

Natalie was facing the wall annoyed as the girls were all still up gossiping. “We need to sleep you know,” she grumbled. “It’s...it’s been a long day. 

“I think you’ve spent too much time as Neji today,” Tina said, poking her back.

“Stop it, Tina. You know I’m a lot like him when I’m irritable when I’m tired!” 

“Yea yea!” Tina said with a giggle. 

“Wow, she is a lot like Neji-kun,” Tenten said giggling. “He was always so serious and cranky.”

Natalie groaned annoyed and put a pillow over her head. She didn’t want to hear this. “Yea and he’d want you all to go to sleep!” 

“Yea yea Natalie.” Tina said, yawning and kissing her cheek. “Night everyone!”

The creaks and moans from Amy’s room were a bit hard to ignore, but they eventually were able to tune it out. Though, the moans of “Itachi,” and “Shisui” were loud. 

“Ugh, their role playing again…” Emma whined cuddling Liv. The girls all eventually fell asleep. However, the next day would prove very hard for the three reincarnated heroes to keep their secret known.


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Shinobi in their world. Dreams are making everything even more real.

Amy woke up alert as she always had. Every night she had horrible dreams of the night that she, as Itachi, was forced to kill her entire family to save for Sasuke. She sat up breathing harshly until she started coughing. She got up and took her medication that was set next to her bed. She calmed down after using her inhaler. Shawn woke up seconds later trying to calm her down. “Hey, you ok? I’m guessing those nightmares you get are of the massacre, right?” he asked sadly. “I wish I could have helped you stop it.”

“Yea, I am too. Maybe we could have run away with Sasuke or something,” she sighed. “I should take my shower. I haven’t properly washed off my makeup and it's starting to feel weird,” she said getting up.

“Can I join you?” he asked, smirking.

“Not today. Not feeling well.” Amy said, forcing a smile. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom. As she went into the hallway she saw Natalie coming out of her room as well as getting ready. She smirked. “I beat you to it Hyuuga.” She whispered.

Natalie glared and huffed going back into her room. Amy kept her smirk until she got into her shower. As she stood under the shower she coughed only a little but started feeling better as her medication kicked in. Soon as she stood there listening to the music from her Pandora radio “Good Ole Days” came on from Pink. She smiled. This song reminded her of her days as an ANBU. She remembered all the times she had spent with Kakashi and Tenzou. Sure not all the lyrics applied to her because she was not pregnant (that she knew anyway) but just the concept is what made her think of it. When she remembered all the good times she had with Sasuke she started crying. She once again had a chance to be with him, but how long would it last? 

She finally finished up and put her clothes on just to realize she got the wrong shirt. She must have accidentally grabbed her younger sister’s shirt when they did wash. She sighed and put on her bra going into the hallway. As long as she had her bra on she didn’t care if the guests saw her. Besides, it's not like she was overweight. Because of her sickness, she was a little skinnier than she would have liked but she didn’t care about going around in her underwear with boys around. It was her house so it didn’t really matter. She knocked on the door of where the girls were staying to give Emma her shirt back. She opened the door to see a few girls awake but as usual, Emma was sleeping with her back to everyone and Liv was sleeping sloppily all over the rest of the bed. 

“Finally. You take forever Amy…” Natalie said annoyed. 

“Sorry that I use the steam to make my cough subside.” She retorted. “I came in to check on you girls.”

“You have a cough?” Sakura asked sleepily. She had just woken up herself.

“Yes. I take medication for it so you don’t need to worry Sakura-chan.” Amy said kindly. She placed Emma’s shirt at the foot of her bed as Natalie left with her things to the shower. Amy smiled at her little sister and left the room to see Sasuke standing there. “Good morning Sasuke.” She said simply going back to her bedroom turned her back to him.

“Why do you have my clan’s symbol on your shoulder?” he asked annoyed.

Amy froze. She almost forgot she had the Uchiha crest tattooed on her back with “RIP Uchiha Itachi” written around it in Japanese. She sighed. She had to talk to him now; she knew he would not leave her alone now.

“I’m a fan of the Uchiha and I respect Itachi more than anyone in the series. That’s why I have the crest tattooed on my back. I don’t care if others don’t know what it is or if they think I’m crazy for having it but to me, it means something very special. Your brother is my hero.” She finished. She stood there waiting to see if Sasuke was going to say anything but he said nothing. She opened the door and Sasuke finally spoke up. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. “I’m sure he would be happy. I just don’t understand why others can’t know about the truth. He deserves to be known as a hero. I sure as hell don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve it more than you think Sasuke…” Amy said, walking into her room and leaving Sasuke in the hallway. She stood on the other side of the door looking down sadly. 

“Amy?” Shawn asked. “Are you ok?” 

“Oh, yea… sorry. I accidentally took Emma’s shirt.” She said as she went to her dresser to get a proper shirt. 

“Amy, what were you talking to Sasuke about? I heard you say his name.”

“He saw my tattoo,” she said sadly. “Obviously you know why I got it now. It’s to remember my previous life and remind myself that what I did was for the good of the village. At least, from what I could do.”

Shawn frowned and hugged her close to him. “Hey, it’s ok. We both did our best. Maybe you should tell him.”

“I can’t,” she said quickly. “The less he knows the better.” Shawn didn't say anything else but poked her forehead before giving it a kiss. After all, Itachi got his famous forehead poke from Shisui. 

A few hours into the morning is when everyone was up and ready for breakfast. Well, it was more like lunch since everyone got up so late. Amy came down from her room and saw a few interesting things. Emma and Sasuke were both arguing about what sounded like the same thing to Liv and Naruto. 

“RAMEN IS THE BEST FOOD MAN HAS INVENTED!” Liv and Naruto yelled at the top of their lungs.

“YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!” Sasuke retorted. 

“RAMEN IS NOT THE ONLY FOOD IN THE WORLD HAVE SOME VARIETY DAMMIT!” Emma yelled.

Amy sighed but smiled holding Shawn’s hand. She walked over and poked Emma on the forehead. She knew she would be pushing Sasuke too far. Though he still glared at her when she did so. Emma pouted glaring at Amy.

“You four are so noisy. You really should stop fighting so much. Little sis.” She said ruffling her shorter black hair.

“Stop doing that Amy!” She whined. 

Amy rolled her eyes. “So what is ramen for our lunch or something?” she asked them all.

“I was gonna order pizza,” Rick said with a sigh. “Liv and Naruto just want ramen.”

“Yes, well Naruto was in the middle of a war. I think the Shinobi at least should have a say in what they want and not argue over food.” Amy smirked at the four of them. The two younger broody teenagers huffed and sat on the sofa as Liv and Naruto went to get some ramen. “I personally think pizza is perfect.” She smiled.

“I don’t care either way,” Natalie brooded. 

“You’re always so stuck up. Get that poll out of your ass sometimes will you Nat?” Amy smirked.

She glared. “Shut up Amy.” 

“So what’s pizza?” Sakura asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Something really good,” Tina said, smiling.

Rick smiled a little as he went into the hall to make an order of five pizzas. There had to be enough for everyone. When Liv and Naruto came back in, Tina finally spoke up again. “So, is it me or did everyone get weird dreams last night? Like for me, it wasn’t anyone known from Naruto but I had this weird crush on Neji and I was on a mission with him when I died. That’s when I woke up.”

Natalie, who was trying to drink something, spit some of her drink and became extremely quiet looking at Amy. Amy sat down also in shock but said nothing. Shawn sat next to her holding her hand trying to calm her down. Nat didn’t have to ask to realize she had given him that special kiss. It had to be a coincidence. They couldn’t be getting their memories, could they? When they were about fifteen Amy, Natalie and Rick realized that the people in their town were in fact reincarnates of people who have died in their world. Shawn was Shisui and Tina was a girl that fell in love with Neji but died before either was able to tell each other.

Amy quietly looked at Natalie and Rick who had just come in to hear the conversation. The room was quiet until the doorbell rang. Amy got up to get the door. It was too early for the pizza so who could it be? When she opened the door she saw someone she did not want to see. It was Daniel, her ex-boyfriend. She had dated him before she turned sixteen. Before she realized who he really was the reincarnation of. The person responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha clan… Danzo.


End file.
